Penguin Punting
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: A series of drabbles and short stories about Gackt, Hyde, and Hyde's pet penguin Pengu. crack fics of a sort yaoi Hyde/Gackt, Chachamaru/You
1. Penguins In the Park

Title: Penguin in the Park  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: humour/romance  
Rating: Pg-13

Warnings: Ooc-ness that can be expected out of me by now. Punting Penguins, and a cuss word of two

Pairing: Gackt/Hyde  
Summary: Gackt goes to see Hyde in the park, Pengu shows up and Gackt gets jealous and acts upon this feeling.

Notes: This is a series I was writing with my friend Abi but she's 'out grown' it so she gave me all the rough drafts and left me to my own devices.

**I know I'm behind on Only the Fates May Know but I haven't been able to type lately. **

**I'm so sorry!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!

Hyde and Gackt sat under a tree, watching Damien play with Belle and Eneru. Looking to his left Gackt nearly screamed, a penguin with large (large) deep brown eyes sat staring unblinkingly at him.

"Aw, my pet penguin likes you." Hyde giggled.

"Really? I thought he was creepy cause he keeps staring at me." Gackt answered, watching the penguin warily.

"Aw that's only because you're new to him." Hyde answered still giggling.

Gackt merely stared at his brunette lover.

"Nani?" The brunette shrieked.

"I'm the one that got you the damn thing in the first place!" Gackt yelled.

Hyde blinked slowly.

"Ohh…yeah."

Smacking the back of the brunettes head he leaned forward, their noses just touching.

"Do you not remember when you spent so much time with that thing and I got so lonely?" Gackt asked in a sultry voice.

"But Gaachan, I saw you so I left the penguin alone. Then he ran away!" Hyde exclaimed.

"When did he get back" Gackt asked eyeing the small round bird with disdain. Hyde stared from Gackt to the bird then back to Gackt before whispering:

"About 5 minutes ago?"

"Not again!" Gackt groaned. Standing he pulled his leg back and quickly punted the penguin.

"Pengu!" Hyde cried as the penguin flew off. Bleu eyes shined in amuzement when he could no longer see the penguin.

"Much better." He replied.  
"Jerk." Hyde scoffed.

~Owari~


	2. Penguin Goals

Title: Penguin in the Park  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: humour/romance  
Rating: Pg-13

Warnings: Ooc-ness that can be expected out of me by now. Punting Penguins, and a cuss word of two

Pairing: Gackt/Hyde  
Summary: Gackt goes to see Hyde in the park, Pengu shows up and Gackt gets jealous and acts upon this feeling.

Notes: This is a series I was writing with my friend Abi but she's 'out grown' it so she gave me all the rough drafts and left me to my own devices

**Thanks to AngelicButterfly777 for once again reading and reviewing my crazy stories.**

* * *

Hyde sat with his lover as Chachamaru played with Pengu and Belle.

"That stupid penguin." Gackt murmured.

"Aw, don't be that way love." Hyde giggled kissing the younger vocalists cheek.

"Feh, stupid bird." Gackt mumbled.

"You're so mean to him!" Hyde snapped, jumping off the couch. Watching them play with Pengu Gackt couldn't help but take notice of the large screen-less bay window he normally kept closed.

A wicked grin appeared upon his face.

"Damien, could you come here for a moment?" He called in a sweet voice. The little boy scampered in, a large smile on his face.

"Yes daddy?" Damien asked in his small voice.

"Will you open that big window for me love?" He asked.

"Yes daddy." The little boy said, happily walking over to the window Damien pulled until it opened wide before scampering back to his father figures side.

"Thank you. Now watch." Gackt said. Damien watched in fastination as once again Gackt punted little Pengu, this time out the large window. Raising his arms in a goal Damien cheered happily.

"GACKT!!!" Hyde screamed. Picking up Damien Gackt ran to their bedroom and locked the door  
"Get out here Gackt Camui!"

"No way!" Both man and boy cried.

"Now!"

"Ma Cherie please be reasonable. You don't want your son to be witness to such violence now do you?" Gackt tried. Hyde continued to pound on the door relentlessly for and hour before remembering he had a key. Opening the door he smiled, lying on the bed Gackt held Damien in his arms as they slumbered peacefully.

"I can't stay mad at that jerk when he looks so cute with Damien." Hyde mumbled closing the door.

"Let's go get Pengu." Chachamaru deadpanned.

After hearing the door close bleu and brown eyes opened.

"Score!" They both whispered high fiving each other happily.

Another chapter done ^^

Please review and tell me some ideas!

I've only got a few more!


	3. Penguin Problems

Title: Penguin Problems  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: humour/romance  
Rating: Pg-13

Warnings: Ooc-ness that can be expected out of me by now. Punting Penguins, and a cuss word of two

Pairing: Gackt/Hyde  
Summary: Gackt is left alone with Pengu while Hyde is at practice and Damien's away at school. What will he do to the stupid bird this time?

Notes: This is a series I was writing with my friend Abi but she's 'out grown' it so she gave me all the rough drafts and left me to my own devices.

**Review Replies:**

**0928soubit at .jp**: Thanks for the review! A little mind movie huh? Interesting ^o^

**AngelicButterfly777:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad it made you laugh ^^ A thanksgiving story…hm…I could make that work…it'll be totally late after thanksgiving though xD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!

Gackt entered the living room after taking Damien to pre-school when suddenly he was given a faceful…of Pengu.

"Gackt guess what!" He exclaimed pulling Pengu back to him.

"What love?" Gackt asked in exasperation.

"I got something for my Pengu!" The smaller man giggled.

"Really now." Gackt asked picking up a toy of Belles.

"Maybe a squeaky toy or something like that?" He continued throwing the toy.

"No! Even better than that!" Hyde giggled like a child.

Gackt deadpanned looking at his childish older lover. The blonde man held up the penguin with a small red pubah hat.

"What is that?!" He shrieked.

"I got a little red hat for him! My own personal touch for my cute little stylish Pengu." Hyde giggled happily.

"Kami-sama please say you're only kidding." Gackt deadpanned.

"Nope." The smaller man said happily, setting Pengu on the floor. Pengu squeaked and waddled over to Gackt, tugging on the leather pants leg, begging to be held.

"Oh no! Tet-chan is going to kill me! I'm so late for practice! Can you watch Pengu for me love?" Hyde asked his expression serious.

Gackt smiled a sly sneaky smile.

"Sure! I wouldn't mind at all!"

"Thank you so much love!" Hyde exclaimed kissing his lover soundly.

"Oh and he like to be held and cuddled. Aishiteru Peung! Oh you too Gaachan."

A hurt look washed across Gackt's face before he glared down at Pengu who, is looking up at him with a cocked head.

"alright listen you." The brunette soloist started, pointing at the bird.

"You have been nothing but troubled since I got you for him!"

Pengu simply stared, agrivating the soloist more.

"I mean, he spends ninety percent of his time with you! I never get any time him!" Gackt yelled. Pengu simply cocked his head more, listening intently.

"That's about to change though righ-"

Pengu huffed and began to waddle past Gackt, eyes halfway open out of disgust and anooyance.

"Oooh! So you like to be held do ya?" Gackt asked picking Penu up. The bird squeaked happily, waving his flippers. With an evil laugh the soloist threw him up into the air.

"Bye bye annoying bird. Here's your first, FLYING LESSION!" Gackt yelled punting the penguin out a window.

"And now my work here is done." The soloist said a happy grin present.

~Owari~


	4. In The Mind of Pengu

Title: In The Mind of Pengu  
Author: Gacktaddict1330  
Genre: humour/romance  
Rating: pg-13  
Pairing: Gackt/Hyde  
Summary: Set after Penguin Problems, it's a journey into Pengu's mind and how he plots revenge on Gackt trying to break up Gackt and Hyde.  
Notes: Sorry this took so terribly long to update! I couldn't find where Abbi and I wrote this ^^;  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Review Replies:

: I'm so glad you liked it! I love penguins too lol Thanks for the review

AngelicButterfly777: He has too much faith in his Gaachan i spose. Aw it's not animal abuse XD Meh, I just randomly chose a name lol it's too american though... I'm glad you liked the chappie! Thankies for your constant support and of course, the review

Satchi Claus: Aw you haven't called me Ma Cherie in a long time *pout* I'm glad it made you laugh. I like your idea for the ending...*gets plot bunny* Thank you for reviewing

0928soubi at .jp: I love it when you point out your favourite lines! It makes my day lol. Yes, poor Gackt is an after thought XD Thanks for your constant support and your review  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Owie! That jerk! Ima go find Hyde and show him what a jerk Gackt is! He doesn't need him! I can see life without him now! Hyde holding me in an icy igloo with bunches of fish! Mmmm...That would be so wonderfu-!" Pengu stopped, falling into a tree, bouncing out of it like a bouncy ball onto the ground below.

"Now to find Hyde!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hyde! hyde!" Pengu cried waddle/running towards Hyde minutes later, flippers outstretched towards the small vocalist.

"Pengu darling! Why aren't you with Gackt?!" Hyde cried.

"Oh Hyde! It was terrible!" Pengu wailed turning around to let Hyde see the red spot on his butt. Hyde tilted his head, looking at the round bird in confusion.

"Oh how did that happen darling?" Hyde exclaimed picking up Pengu.

"Why don't we go see if Gaachan is still at the house." Hyde said starting towards the house.

"Yesh! Now that jerk will pay for what he's done!" Pengu squawked, a look akin to an evil grin upon his face.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyde approached the house, upon seeing his lovers car he opened the door.

"Gaachan! You still home?!" he called. Gackt froze, slowly turning around.

"H-hey how was-"

"Yeah it was great. On my way back though i found Pengu waddling around looking for me. Then I saw this red mark on him, like someone drop kicked him!" Hyde exclaimed showing Gackt the mark.

'Now for the breakup.'

"I..." Gackt trailed off.

'Here it comes!'

"I was wondering where he went! I turned my back for three seconds and he must have waddled off! I looked everywhere for him!" Gackt cried.

"You faggot!" Pengu screamed.

"Aww...how sweet. But what about this mark? SHould I take him to a vet?" Hyde asked in a frantic voice.

"Babe, I don't think anyone around here specialized in penguins." Gackt said quietly.

"Then what do we do?!" Hyde asked in a panic. Gackt took Pengu from HYde, setting him on the floor, drawing his smaller lover into an embrace.

"How about this, we'll drop him off at out petsitters and he'll know how to fix him up. Then tonight we'll have an overdue date. Okay?"

Hyde smiled brightly.

"Dang it..." Pengu grummbled.

"Awww...You want to go to your sitter's house now?" Hyde asked nuzzling Pengu.

"Hey if he wants to go now we can go get something to eat now!" Gackt exclaimed happily.

"No!" Pengu shrieked, waving his flippers.

"That's a plan!" Hyde exclaimed.

"Okay then, we'll drop Belle and Pengu off at Chachamaru's then where do you want to eat?" Gackt asked.

"Mmmm...I think I have a better plan." Hyde said with a grin.

"Hm?"

After leaving Pengu with the hyper guitarist the couple soon found themselves back at home.

"I think, I like this much better." Gackt said pulling the older man close.

"Mhm." Hyde agreed resting his head on Gackt's shoulder. A large bowl of strawberries sat on the table beside them, the television was on but turned down low. The two reached for the same strawberry, Gackt offering up a sexy, seductive grin.

"You fai! Give me that!" Hyde yelled. Gackt geld the berry up to Hyde's lips allowing him to take it before leaning forward and kissing him passionatly. Pulling back he chewed the berry, swallowing it with a large grin. hyde sighed blissfully. leaning his small frame on Gackt's chest.

"I love you." he whispered. Gackt smiled, dropping a kiss to the crown of his head.

"I love you too Haido."

~Owari~


End file.
